The Fire's Spark
by sodelucius
Summary: Louis Hushing has everything going for him. Not only is he the resident trainee healer on St. Mungo's fourth floor, he's the eyes and ears of the entire place for the Order- and you certainly can't forget his wonderful boyfriend. Good things don't always last forever, though. George/OC slash, other couples will pop up. Starts right before book 5.


Louis can feel the eyes of the twins boring into the back of his head as he enters the meeting. They did that all the damn time, those two; trying to guilt him into saying what had happened in the Order meetings. The stern gazes of all the people around him as he enters the room (minus Tonks, who gives him a look of pity) remind him exactly why he never spilled.

"'M sorry I'm so late," he says a bit breathlessly as he closes the door behind him. "My mentor decided it'd be fun for me to help him dress a patient's wounds. Bloody disgusting mess it was, let me tell you." Even more eyes boring into him, he clears his throat and stands in a free corner. "Sorry, continue. I'll find out what I missed later."

Severus' glare lasts the longest, before he sighs (ever so dramatic, he was) and continues droning on about whatever it was he had to report. Mostly it was just about security precautions being taken at Hogwarts, as well as about a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (Dolores Umbridge, a nasty old woman who had Louis feeling bad for his friends still at Hogwarts). Next a few people working in the Ministry speak, including Arthur and Kingsley, and next is his turn. Louis takes a step towards the table.

All eyes are on him. The pressure he felt never wore off; the eyes of so many older, more experienced witches and wizards relying on him to relay information from St. Mungo's was more than terrifying. He clears his throat again and repeats something he'd overheard earlier possibly concerning the Longbottom couple- security in their ward had been bumped up a bit to prevent any unwanted visitors, and that had been it. He recieves appreciative nods, especially from those who had known the Longbottom's before the incident.

Louis returns to the corner and stands there quietly until the meeting is completed. As people file out, he remains, wanting to grab Arthur for a quick word before they had to begin setting up for dinner. It's only them in the room, Arthur gathering up parchments and Louis hurrying to help him. As he loads parchments into his arms he asks, "Have you thought about letting Fred and George join the order?"

Arthur pauses, a few parchments toppling off the pile and back onto the table. He looks up, giving Louis a knowing look. "You know how Molly is," he says, grabbing the fallen parchments and sticking them atop his pile. "I'd at least let them in on meetings just to keep them from sniffing around, but she won't budge."

"They always hound me 'bout them," Louis says, walking slowly towards the door. "The meetin's, I mean. Get right pissed when I don't tell them nothin', especially Fred." He kicks the door open with his foot and promptly kicks someone in the head. "The hell-?"

Fred groans, sitting up and rubbing at his reddening forehead. As soon as he locks eyes with Louis he mutters a choice cuss word and stands with a harrumph. There's no bother trying to apologize, and Louis knows this. He simply watches Fred stomp off, complaining so loudly he sets off that damned portrait again.

"We 'ave our hands full!" Louis shouts over the screeching of Mrs. Black. Moments later a disgruntled Sirius comes from the kitchen, a deadly sort of look in his eyes as he tackles the task of quieting his mother.

* * *

"Come on," George begs as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist, "you can at least tell me what happened in there, can't you?" His voice was soft and teasing as his hands played with the tie of his medical robe. "I won't even squeal to Fred about whatever you say."

"You know I can't," Louis says. He frees himself from George's hold and turns around to narrow his eyes at him. "Swore on my own mum's future grave I wouldn't. Not to mention your mum'd have me in a grave 'fore I reach twenty."

Luckily George doesn't react as sourly as Fred always does. He leans down to give him a quick kiss, fixes the tie on Louis' robe, and mumbles against his lips, "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Chuckling, Louis pecks his lips in return. "You wish, joker. C'mon now, I gotta get t'sleep. Sunderland promised to work me to the bone tomorrow."

George whispers something so obscene as they climb into bed Louis laughs so loud he wakes Fred, sleeping in the bed next to them.

Morning comes far too quickly, and Louis doesn't want to leave. It'd be another week until he'd be back to spend some time with everyone in the Black manor, which always had him feeling a bit down for the day. He gets out of bed, making sure to lean down and kiss George's temple, and heads downstairs as quietly as possible. The smell of eggs and bacon has him making a beeline to the kitchen.

"G'mornin', Molly," Louis says as he pulls out his wand. Before starting on his breakfast he casts a quick refreshing spell on himself, the smell of lavenders and fresh laundry mixing with the smell of breakfast. His robe is no longer wrinkled and the stain from dinner last night had vanished. "Y'always make the best food when I have to leave early, don't ya?"

"Oh, you know that isn't true!" she exclaims, already making up a sandwich for Louis. "Honestly, I wish you could stay here more than just one night. We're so much closer to St. Mungo's then you are in that little apartment of yours!"

And there she went, always worrying. It was nice having someone to worry over him, especially since his parents were buried in work at the Ministry.

"I couldn't. Spendin' half my time here would defeat the purpose of workin' to pay my bills!" His sandwich flies into his waiting hands, and he gives Molly a thankful glance as he takes a large bite. Delicious as always. He plants a kiss on Molly's cheek, says something that sounds somewhat like "See you next week!" through his full mouth, and heads for the front door.

Outside, now in the world of muggles, his lime green robes certainly earn him a few stares. To him it's no big deal anymore; he'd gotten used to it fairly quickly and actually had some fun with it now. He would stare right back, silently daring everyone who looked to say something. Obviously, no one ever did.

Louis stands outside the old abandoned store, swallowing the last of his egg-and-bacon sandwich before saying, "Louis Hushing, fourth floor trainee healer, reportin' for another day of duty." He didn't have to wait to be issued a pass or anything. He simply pulled his name tag from underneath his robe and flashed it to the mannequin, and then stepped into the building. Looking around at the entrance to the hospital, he grimaced. Today would be a busy day.

"Mornin', Alice," he says to the witch standing at the desk. She hated her job, truly did. All she wanted was a quick way to earn money so she could start up a restaurant with her family. Louis couldn't blame her much for hating it. It was much more fun healing than directing. "I said... _Mornin', Alice!_"

Alice flinches, having had dozed off. She fixes her hair, waves Louis off towards the stairs, and (hardly) puts her attention of the man standing in front of her, his mouth completely missing.

Not a fan of elevators or anything similar, Louis chose to take the stairs every morning. Of course, after a long day on his feet, he always took the elevator back down. He passes fellow workers and greets them; they greet back and continue on their way.

Once reaching the fourth floor, he's greeted by the sight of Gildeory Lockhart.

"What on earth are y'doin' out here, mate?" he asks, thoroughly perplexed but also very amused. "You're not s'posed to leave your ward, with or without help!"

Gilderoy looks him over a few times. Louis can practically see the gears turning as he processes who he is- the trainee healer of the floor. Gilderoy immediately smiles, bright and wide, his white teeth practically sparkling under the fluorescent hallway lights.

"I could not turn down my fans!" Gilderoy exclaims, gesturing towards all the closed patient doors. "At night I can hear them, moaning and groaning! It's quite obvious they're distressed about not being able to see me!"

"'Course that's why," Louis says, not having the heart to tell him the truth. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and begins leading him back to his ward. "Honestly though, you can't just sneak out. It'd get not only you, but lots of us in a whole lotta trouble."_ And no doubt half of us would be fired_, Louis thinks to himself.

"Oh, well I do apologize! I'd _hate_ to cause any trouble for my fans."

Before he enters his ward, Gilderoy turns, his blinding smile still glued to his face.

"Would you like an autograph before you go? I have plenty in my room!"

The door to the ward opens, and a highly distressed looking healer gently pulls Gilderoy inside. She closes the doors, mouths something along the lines of 'Thank you so much' and leads Gilderoy down the hall. Louis frowns and shakes his head. This would definitely warrant a stop at the manor on his way home.

* * *

"Back so soon?"

Ginny smiles up at Louis from her place on the dining room floor. She tosses a butterbeer cap into the air and Louis catches it, stuffing it into his pocket with a grin.

"Can't keep me away, it seems," he says as he shrugs off his robe, hanging it over the back of a chair. He tussles his shaggy blonde hair, trying to make it seem a bit less unruly, but a long day of dealing with quite literally steaming patients had frizzed his hair up so much he was surprised it hadn't taken the form of a ball. "Seen your dad or Sirius anywhere?"

"No," Ginny answers, "but Remus should be around here somewhere. Moody too, I think."

"Looking for something?" Molly's voice floats in from the kitchen. She peeks her head out, and upon realizing it was Louis standing there, she breaks out into a smile. "Louis! Two nights in a row, what a surprise!" There's a look in her eyes that Louis immediately catches on to. "If you're looking for Arthur, I'm sure he'll be coming around soon enough for dinner. You'll stay too, won't you?"

"I couldn't, really," Louis says, already slipping his robe back on. "I just need to-"

"Nonsense!" Molly interrupts. Using her wand, she levitates a large pot of stew onto the dining table. "You'll be spending the night, and that is final. You understand, boy?" Her tone mirrors the finality of her statement, and Louis is unwillingly forced to agree. He pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

The sound of thumping is easily heard from upstairs, and by how rushed it was he knew it was Ron trying to beat the twins. With a crack the twins appear right in the doorway, and Louis turns, grinning.

"Cheaters," he chides teasingly.

The twins stand there, stunned for a moment to see their friend, before rushing forward. Fred claps him on the back and George kisses his cheek. They sit on either side of him and put their chins in the hands.

"Hello to you too, Louis. How was your day?" they ask in unison, knowing how much it bothered the healer.

Louis wrinkles his nose. "Busy. Sweaty. Interesting."

"Sounds like my kind of day," George says, raising an eyebrow.

Fred nods in agreement, before realizing what exactly was said and groaning. "There is a child in here!" he says, pointing towards Ginny.

Ginny shakes her head, feigning innocence. "I heard nothing."

At that moment Ron bursts into the dining room, red-faced from either anger, running, or both. "You cheaters!" he shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at the twins. He then slowly lowers his arm, blinking in disbelief. "Wait, _Louis?_ Two days in a row? Is the world ending or something?"

"I know, right?" George laughs, nudging Louis in the side.

* * *

**A/N: **idk what im doing why am i doing this 100 points from slytherin for me being a dumb butt


End file.
